


The paladins are aliens

by Masked___Writer



Series: The paladins are [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, No beta we Die like weebs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, This was orignally written like two years ago on wattpad so... you know, alternate universe - Altean/Galra, she/her and They/Them pronouns for Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked___Writer/pseuds/Masked___Writer
Summary: Princess Katie Holt of Altea, Age: 15, Rank: Prime Alpha AlphaPrince Matt Holt of Altea, Age: 23, Rank: Beta OmegaPrince Lance McClain of New Altea, Age: 18, Rank: Alpha OmegaPrincess Allura Altea of New Altea, Age: 22, Rank: Alpha BetaPrince Keith Kogane of the Garlan empire, Age: 19, Rank: Omega AlphaPrince Takashi Shirogayne of the Garlean Empire, Age: 25, Rank: Beta AlphaPrince Hunk Garret of Ballmera, Age:18, Rank: Beta Beta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: The paladins are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146176
Kudos: 1





	The paladins are aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Katie Holt of Altea, Age: 15, Rank: Prime Alpha Alpha  
> Prince Matt Holt of Altea, Age: 23, Rank: Beta Omega  
> Prince Lance McClain of New Altea, Age: 18, Rank: Alpha Omega   
> Princess Allura Altea of New Altea, Age: 22, Rank: Alpha Beta  
> Prince Keith Kogane of the Garlan empire, Age: 19, Rank: Omega Alpha   
> Prince Takashi Shirogayne of the Garlean Empire, Age: 25, Rank: Beta Alpha  
> Prince Hunk Garret of Ballmera, Age:18, Rank: Beta Beta  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princen Pidge Holt of Altea, Age: 15, Rank: Prime Alpha Alpha  
> Prince Matt Holt of Altea, Age: 23, Rank: Beta Omega  
> Prince Lance McClain of New Altea, Age: 18, Rank: Alpha Omega   
> Princess Allura Altea of New Altea, Age: 23, Rank: Alpha Beta  
> Prince Keith Kogane of the Garlan empire, Age: 19, Rank: Omega Alpha   
> Prince Takashi Shirogayne of the Garlean Empire, Age: 25, Rank: Beta Alpha  
> Prince Hunk Garret of Ballmera, Age:18, Rank: Beta Beta  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****  
Princen Pidge Holt and her brother Matt were waiting for their visitors near the landing platform when they heard a commotion down the hall.

****

"K-Pidge can you go check that out?" The prince asked the younger. "Of course Matt," The princess answered as she turned to the hall. As she walked through the halls she became more and more curious about who or what caused the commotion. “Who on Altea would visit at this time of the season.” The princess wondered aloud, uncaring to the fact that anyone could hear them. In a flash like being hit by a Voltron lion, an idea popped into the young princess's head. "My cousins," The short girl exclaimed as she started to sprint down the hall nearly tripping over her long pale green gown. "Lance, Lura!" The young girl practically shouted as she started running towards her cousins.   
Said cousins had just stepped out of their ship followed closely by their parents and guards. As both siblings were actively trying to fix their appearance in the reflection of the ship, Pidge Called their names again.

"Good to see you to gremlin." Lance says, still fixing his white hair. "Lance you know Pidge hates when you call them that," Allura says, scolding her brother. "Hey cus," she says, looking down at the smaller girl in front of her before Pidge into a hug. "Hey, Pidge have you seen Keith or Shiro?" Lance asks, trying to hold an air of innocence. "No, I don't believe they are here." The young princess says, pulling away from her favorite cousin. "Yes we are." A voice responds instantly pulling Lance’s gaze.   
"Keith!!" Lance screams pushing Pidge to the floor on his way to his mate. "Hey, It's disrespectful to knock down your superior." Pidge snaps as a scent of annoyance permeating through the air. "Ah heh, sorry Pidge." Lance says sheepishly, offering his hand to help the royal up. "Hey Pidgey have you figured out what all the-" Matt cuts himself off as he looks up from the datapad in his hand. "Kashi!!" Matt exclaims, dropping the datapad and running to his best friend. "Hello my prince."  
The altens still standing at the pods roll their eyes at the act of clear affection from the two princes’. “40 gac they get together by the end of this visit.” Pidge says staring at Alurra with a raised eyebrow. Alurra stares at them for a few ticks before responding. “I’ll take that bet, you're giving me a free 40 gac.” “That’s what you think dear cousin.” Pidge says gesturing for their cousin to follow her.   
****  
“So not that I don't love seeing you, but the only reason you visit without telling us Is if it’s something tragic; so what’s happening”  
Alurra sighed averting her gaze to the pillow in her lap. They were curled up in Pidge's room on a small sofa, much as they did on other visits.  
“Well.” Another sigh passed her lips before The elder continued. “Do you remember when we were facing war with the Garla empire?” Alurra asked cautiously.

“I remember Lotar and Keith showing up out of nowhere and slapping Zarkon upside the head, before dragging his ass tail between his legs to apologize to Altea for almost starting a war.” Pidge responded giggling at the memory.

“Ah… yes I remember that, but I was talking about before that.” Allura says, still picking at the pillow in her lap. “What do you mean?” Pidge asks, now concerned that she missed something important. “Ah you must have been too young to remember; When Zarkon declared war My father came to see yours… about using Voltron to fight Him.”   
“VOLTRON!” Pidge shouts, spitting out her drink as she turns to face her friend. “Pidge.” Allura shrieks trying to hush her loud friend. “As you probably know the green lion is housed here on Altea when they were trying to find a paladin for the green lion you-.” She cut herself off wondering if she should really tell the child before her. “You all of five deco-phebs. Climbed into green looking for a place to nap.”

Pidge sat slack-jawed staring at her cousin trying to process what she had just heard. “So I-” “Are the green paladin.” Allura confirmed. “And now. Now what?” Pidge asked sensing there was something Alurra was leaving out.  
“Well now there's a threat almost as big as the galra; father wants to call upon the paladins of Voltron.”


End file.
